bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fū
| occupation = Member of Yūi | previous occupation = Royal Guard member, Captain? | team = Yūi | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = None | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shinnō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Fū (風, Fuu) is a and member of Yūi. Once a member of the , Fū abandoned his prestigious rank for unknown reasons. Known by many as an ingenious philosopher, Fū was an avid writer during his time as a Shinigami. He was responsible for writing the famed novel The Frozen Heart (凍った心, Kōtta kokoro) which was a best seller. Fū would come to abandon his roles as an officer to the Soul Society for unknown reasons. As a member of Yūi, Fū works along as opposed to in a 3-man squad and prefers it this way. He acts as the organizations spy and is fully capable of stealth and reconnaissance. Appearance A tall, decrepit looking man, Fū has long black hair worn in a ponytail and darkened red eyes. He wears a Shinigami uniform consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Over this, Fū wears a heavy gray shall with a hood, which he normally wears down. His right arm is encased in a metal gauntlet, capable of augmenting and controlling spiritual energy. Fū is often seen with a straw hat which he wears in the rain and on sunny days. Personality Contempt and self-segregated from the rest of the members of Yūi, save Yamata no Orochi; Fū is rarely present within the ranks. On Tarō's orders, Fū is generally out collecting and gathering information that could possibly serve a purpose. He rarely speaks and when he does, anger is present in his voice. He has since severed himself since joining Yūi, but this is no different then when he originally joined. He finds each member to be useless or annoying in some way. When asked to join in on the organizations "festivities", he attempts to decline but is eventually forced into joining. He isn't one to socialize, but is very polite, keeping a smile on the entire time. Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy': Fū has obscene levels of spiritual energy that he controls skilfully. As a member of the this isn't too shocking, but quite astounding overall. Taking a light blue color, Fū is noted to have a very "chilling" aura, capable of coating the ground he walks across in a thin sheet of frost. His spiritual energy itself is monstrous, taking the breath away from a seated officer. Fū has shown to have great skill in manipulating his own spiritual energy, suppressing his own and sensing others. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Skilled at taking own foes with his own strengths, Fū's metal gauntlet allows him to easily out match others in hand-to-hand combat. Fū's style of hand-to-hand combat is centered around overpowering his opponents with enhanced blows. With this unique style, Fū is capable of striking through most defenses. *'Hohō Master': Agile and fast, Fū is capable of out running the entire Onmitsukidō without much exerted energy. He is a master in the art of Shunpō, moving from one point to another in the blink of an eye. He often applies this skill of Shunpō into his combat styles, using it to rush his opponents or quickly move away from them. He has shown to have variations of Hohō, considered quite rare. **'Hachidori' (蜂鳥, Hummingbird): Way of Onmitsu, 4th of the Shihō, Hachidori is a unique variation of Hohō that involves the gathering of spiritual energy at ones feet. Letting the spiritual energy release outward, they will propel into the air. This allows Fū to dodge attacks that his body cannot physically move away from. *'Expert Swordsman': An expert in the art of Zanjutsu, Fū is capable of taking on most opponents in this art. He isn't one to quickly resort to sword combat, but will if needed. He is only shown to really make use of his Zanpakutō for quick execution purposes. *'Master of Tracking and Reconnaissance': A master in the art of tracking and reconnaissance, Fū is highly trained in this field of work. As a member of Yūi, Fū's role is centered around working for Tarō by searching, tracking and heavy reconnaissance work. He constantly maintains a stealthy approach along with his innate ability to move around silently. His senses are keen and allow him to pin point the smallest difference in things such as air pressure. He was apparently, at one point and time, a member of the Onmitsukidō which makes sense that he is so skilled in this field. Zanpakutō Fū's Zanpakutō is sealed as a katana with a horizontal rectangular guard and deep blue colored handle. The sheath is the same blue, with a vibrant white dragon pattern going down it. Equipment *'Meidō Gauntlet' (命動 甲掛け, Meidou Kougake; Literally "Decree of Confusion's Gauntlet"): A specially made steel gauntlet only compatible with Fū's spiritual signature, the gauntlet is capable of astounding feats. By tapping into the seal drawn at the top of the arm, Fū can discharge spiritual energy through his opponent, sending them a shock through them. On weaker beings, this attack can prove to be fatal. The Meidō Gauntlet is also capable of absorbing spiritual energy through touch. The spiritual energy absorbed doesn't resupply Fū himself, but has shown to store within the iron gauntlet. The spiritual energy can be released on contact, increasing the power of his physical attacks. **'Menjo' (免除, Discharge): A unique ability of Meidō Gauntlet that is an evolved form of the standard spiritual energy discharging ability. Placing his hand onto a Bakudō barrier, Fū will discharge with the guantlet, disabling the barrier. This has shown to work on even the higher leveled Bakudō, depending on how much spiritual energy is stored within the gauntlet. Quotes Trivia Category:Character